Fire in London
by PenguinDragonLover
Summary: 13 year olds Jezebel Fyre and Penny Skye, two of Holmes' irregulars, get a mysterious letter from a missing classmate one month since the crypnosis crime wave. They use their skills of observation and deduction and the assistance of Sherlock Holmes himself. Will these two irregulars solve the greatest case of their lives.
1. The Invite

"Come on Jezebel, You can't sleep all day." Jezebel Fyre would not get out of bed just to miss the chance of solving a case. "It's not about another case, it's about the mail." said her best friend as she knocked on Jezebel's bedroom door. Jezebel asked, "What about it?"

"It's from Leon." Ah, Leon Forrez, one of Jezebel's peers at school as well as her number one rival. "Hold on Penny, I'll be downstairs in a moment!", she called as she jumped out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Jezebel and Penny went to the doughnut shop across the street from their apartment duplex to talk about the mail. "Are you sure you should open that letter. I mean Leon's been acting weird for the past month and has been missing for this past week." Jezebel understands her friend's concern, ever since last month when Professor James Moriarty's clone started the crypnosis crime wave; Leon has been late for school and leaving early. When he _was_ in school he'd murmur to himself and draw plans of some sort.

"Do you think we should consult Mr. Holmes?" Penny asked, snapping Jezebel out of her thoughts. Jezebel replied dully while tampering with the sprinkles on her chocolate doughnut, "No, not unless the letter is connected to him or Dr. Watson." After a few seconds, Penny asked, "Are you going to open the letter or not?" Jezebel whispered, "Not here where prying eyes might see. We'll open it in your room after work today."

* * *

Jezebel Fyre, on Saturdays, works for the local mechanic of New Scotland Yard's cruiser repair man. Today is just like any other Saturday; at least this will be normal. Inspector Neville Moon has arrived for his weekly trips of bringing in cruisers that his partner, Inspector Elizabeth Lestrade, has terminated over the week.

"Hey Jezebel, do you think you can fix the cruiser that leaves the others in the dust?" Inspector Moon asks challengingly. Jezebel replies coolly, "You mean the one Lestrade crashed at Reichenbach Falls while trying to Martin Fenwick on Thursday. Crashing near the bottom of the mountain, and had she not gotten out of the cruiser she would've been crushed by the rockslide." Inspector Moon stupefied asked, "How did you know that!?"

"I used my eyes and my brains. One, the dirt on the cruiser can only be found at Reichenbach Falls. Two, the rust all over the cruiser suggests that also, and that she was there within the last three days. Three, all the dents on the cruiser signals that there was a rockslide, and the only way that is possible is if Lestrade had crashed at the bottom of the mountain. And lastly, the chase was all over the news." she said, "And as for your first question, I can fix it in my sleep."

* * *

It's 6:00 in the evening when Penny arrives at the apartment from her weekend job as a fashion photographer. Jezebel was sitting on Penny's bed observing the letter. All of a sudden, there was a scratch at the door, and then Oreo, her cat, leaped into her lap. "Sorry, but I had to help Ms. Dobertson with her groceries as soon as I got in the building." Penny said as she entered her room. She quickly added, "She also invited us to supper, she made beef stew. You know, it's great having someone like Ms. Dobertson as a neighbor."

Jezebel ripped open the letter, barely listening to her best friend. Absorbed in the cheery red paper with gold letters, the letter read: "Dear Jezebel Fyre, I invite you to take a walk with to discuss what's been on the news this past month. I know you're probably wondering where I've been, but you'll understand soon enough. Meet me at 10 Downing Street near the manhole at 11:50 p.m. on Sunday, June 18. P.S. Do not bring Penny Skye into this, as well as Sherlock Holmes. Sincerely, Leon Forrez."

"Well, what does it say?" Penny asked. Jezebel sighed, "Tomorrow night, Jezebel Fyre is going to 10 Downing Street."


	2. Long Time, No See

"Oreo get down. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to rub your belly." Oreo jumped from Jezebel's dresser as she got her Sunday dress. A sun dress with a blue flame design all around the bottom. Black sequins encircled the edge of the dress, purple sequins outlined the purple inner part of the flame, and blue sequins outlined the outer flame as well as covering the straps. The rest of the dress was cobalt black with a blue ribbon tied around her waist.

"I'm real sorry I can't make it to church because of family." Said Penny sadly. Jezebel sharply replied, "Your cousin is in the hospital fighting a stroke! How can you not be there?!" Penny left with a sigh as Oreo paws Leon's letter. Jezebel twirled in her dress as she rubbed her feline friend, "I know, I know Oree."

* * *

After her visit to the hospital Penny Skye stops by 221B Baker Street before going to her weekend job. "Mr. Holmes, are you home?" Silence follows as Penny waited for a response. Just as she was leaving, a New Scotland Yard cruiser drops by. Inspector Moon appeared as the hatch opened looking dead tired, from an early case no doubt. "Holmes isn't home right now, he is at New Scotland Yard." he moaned. Penny asks annoyed, "Then why are you here?" Inspector Moon snapped, "F.Y.I., Holmes has requested me to get some paperwork so he can solve this case?"

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Holmes or at least Dr. Watson." Penny said.

* * *

Jezebel searched frantically in the night time fog for the voice that keeps calling her name. "Jezebel, follow me into the night." The hollow voice said, echoing through the fog. "Jezebel, Jezebel, Jezebel…Jez, wake up!" She woke with a start as Penny calls her on her communicator. "Jez, aren't you supposed to be at 10 Downing Street? Because it's 11:50 and…"

"Wait, what! I'm late, I'll call you later Penny?" yelled Jezebel as she scrambled out of bed, and rushed down the stairs.

Leon would understand, wouldn't he?

He might just blow this over…or up.

* * *

It's foggy on 10 Downing Street as Jezebel paces impatiently. "Hey Jezebel, long time, no see! How are things on the surface?" Jezebel turned abruptly to see a shadowy figure strut towards her. "Leon? Is it really you?" she said surprised. "Yeah, so life above has been good." replied Leon as he steps into the street lamp light, "Are you happy to see me again? I know I'm happy to see you, my dear."

Leon is five foot six, paler than the average teenager, and from the looks of things, he has pretty much lost it. His blonde, almost white, hair has grown an inch or two, it also now has black highlights. Indeed, he has changed" from having bracelets covering both arms to having one red bracelet on his left arm and designer tattoos on both arms. His clothes have changed to having and old, worn out, sleeveless jean vest to cover his red tank top he would wear on Fridays, wearing a purple sash around his waist, and a fine, black, leather choker with a camera in the center. There also seems to be a long, black marking down the right side of his face.

Jezebel replies coldly as she continues to observe the young teen, "I guess you can say I'm happy to see my life-long rival. So, what's new on the news?"


	3. A Walk On The Dark Side of The Moon

Leon Forrez has been waiting for this moment in life, to make his mark on the world. To do this, he will need to use his talent of deceiving others that has gotten him where he stands right now. He knows he can get Jezebel Fyre to help him with his boss' newest plan after the last plan failed because of that idiot assistant of his boss'.

"So you've heard about the crypnosis crime wave, I take it?" Jezebel said as they climb down into the manhole. He replied, "Yeah, and the random crime wave after." She seemed a little shocked, but quickly switched the topic. "So, why have you been gone lately? I mean, things have been dangerous and all, but…"

"Wait glitter doll, I've been gone because I got better things to do." he interrupted while he stopped at a wall trying to find the secret door. Then, the wall split to reveal a room lit by a dim light bulb hanging above a small wooden table with stacks of paper and four chairs. Jezebel cautiously walked into the room as though it were a mine field with Leon following. He sat down in one of the chairs as Jezebel sat down in one of the other chairs and croaked, "What is all this Leonardo Forrez?"

He replied manically, "This is a business meeting…of sorts.

* * *

After a while of telling Jezebel about Leon's plan on making his worldly mark, often seeing her confused on certain topics in which he thought looked cute, he looked at the two empty chairs. "Hmm, it looks like this meeting is dismissed." Leon said seriously for once. "Then, his communicator vibrated. "He smiles, "Oh, my boss just sent me a message. He apologizes that he could not be here tonight, and he thanks you for taking the time to meet with me. Ah, and also he's wondering if you'd want help take over New London." Jezebel's jaw drops and almost falls backwards in her chair at the message.

"Are you insane?! Of course you are, you sick, twisted, little bloody devil? I'll never help take over New London! Never!" she screeched as she takes her chair and smashes it on the table. Leon coolly stares at the mess of splinters and papers like that never happened as Jezebel glares at him. Then he says, "Would you like me to escort you home? I don't want anything bad happen to you."


End file.
